L'esprit de Noël
by Youwan
Summary: OS. Amitié Loki/Kana. Amitié Natsu/Erza/Grey. "  Dis Kana, c'est quoi Noël ?  " "Perdu dans ses pensées, le dernier nouveau en date laissa son regard s'égarer sur l'étoile brillante fixée au sapin et répondit d'une voix égale :  C'est juste que.. On ne fêtait pas ce genre de chose par chez moi.  ". Se passe avant l'arrivée de Lucy. Label SPPS !


_Loki/Kana. Grey/Natsu/Erza. Le tout en Friendship. K+, tout gentil, tout mignon, un peu d'humour, tout rondouuuudouuuuudouuuuuuu. *hem.. * Bref. Le monde est beau, il est Bisounours. XD. _

_Un 2.5K pour Noël que j'ai écrit en Octobre, faut pas trop chercher. J'avais envie d'attendre avant de le poster mais finalement.. Non ! :D_

_L'histoire se passe avant l'entrée de Lucy dans la Guilde. Loki y est depuis moins d'un an. Donc Erza, Grey et Natsu sont encore des n'enfants. ^^_

_Disclaimer : Fairy Tail appartient à Hiro Mashima._

**_Bonne lecture :)_**

_Edit : Je suis émue. Ceci est ma **20ème** fic postée sur . Mon Douzième One-shot. (Oui, un jour je finirai mes fics. Mes recueils. Mon bazar de Drabbles. Mais seulement quand je n'aurai plus rien à y ajouter !) Enfin voilà. Je suis heureuse. 3. L'anniversaire de mes trois ans sur est passé et, même si je n'y suis active que depuis.. cette année (Mon vrai anniversaire. Mes un an de , ça sera en **février** prochain 3), je suis heureuse d'avoir franchi le pas et de m'y être attelée. *v* ! Allez, je vous laisse lire. En espérant que ça vous plaise, évidemment ! :D_

* * *

_**L'esprit de Noël**_

* * *

_24 décembre _

Un bruit infernal régnait dans l'antre des Fées, joyeuse et éclatante. Des lumières parsemaient la rue de la Guilde, voire même jusqu'aux rues adjacentes. Un air de fête et de bonne humeur régnait en maître dans la ville de Magnolia. La musique emplissait entièrement la cité, animée. Des personnes descendaient dans les rues, joyeuses pour un rien, souriant au premier venu, parlant avec des inconnus. Heureux comme des niais. Au-delà de ça, dans d'autres villes, le même rituel endiablé était présent.

Dansant, chantant, riant, éclatant de rire, offrant et partageant.. Les gens vivaient. Plusieurs mages se mêlaient au peuple, leur illuminant un peu l'espace d'un instant un bout de vie par un petit bout de magie, offert sans rien demander en retour. Faisant connaître leur art subtile et montrant le côté positif de cette arme, avec passion, les sorts s'enchaînait partout. Les couleurs éclataient d'autant plus dans les allées et de nombreux feu d'artifices explosaient joyeusement dans le ciel noir d'encre déjà illuminé par les étoiles. Une nuit comme on rêve d'en vivre.

Lumières dans les arbres, artifices près de la voûte céleste, boissons dans les mains, le pays tout entier fêtait ce Noël comme le dernier. Tout le monde participait, même les quelques solitaires habituellement frigides. S'ils n'avaient pas voulu venir, n'importe qui aurait bien pu les obliger à se ramener. D'autant plus qu'il était impossible de passer à côté de cette euphorie collective et de simplement dormir, ne serait-ce à cause du bruit et des explosions de lumières. L'ambiance appelait l'ambiance et les gens sortaient de chez eux, attiré par les fêtards tel des papillons de nuits. Les orphelins étaient pris en charge par la mairie de chacune des communes, d'après une initiative nationale, leur donnant à chacun un scintillant bout de rêve et d'espoir.

Tous s'amusait, chacun à sa façon. La Luxus's Team envoyait des piques bien senties aux gamins de la Guilde, Natsu essayait de frapper Grey, tout en évitant Erza la Démone, ce qui, ma foi, était compliqué. Le pire fut sans doute le fait que la rousse offrit à l'allumette et au glaçon deux superbes bracelets magnifiques, dorés, en acier chacun à l'effigie de l'autre. Oui, oui. Au nom de l'autre. Pour eux. On peut dire que la réaction des deux enfants avait été comique... !

**« Oui, Grey, il y a un problème ? »** Demanda d'une voix doucereuse Titania, heureuse grâce à l'ambiance générale de festivité, des étoiles dans les yeux.

**« Ton cadeau me fait plaisir, Erza, ne va pas croire le contraire mais.. » **Commença le jeune brun, vite coupée par une voix tranchante comme ses épées :

**« Mais.. ?**

**- Hm. Disons que.. Il y a marqué « Natsu » sur mon bracelet et euh.. Je pense.. » **Continua Grey, palissant sous le regard devenant noir de l'adolescente en face de lui. **« Je crois.. J'imagine.. que tu as inversé nos cadeaux ? »**

**« Qu'il a-t-il de plus normal pour deux meilleurs amis que d'avoir un bracelet sympa avec le prénom de l'autre ? **Questionna Erza, suspicieuse. **« Car, meilleurs amis, c'est bien ce que vous êtes, n'est-ce pas ? »**

Et zut. Pourquoi Titania tenait-elle tellement à les voir amis ? Ne pouvaient-ils pas simplement se détester ? Bon, d'accord. Au fond, Grey savait qu'Erza tentait de ne pas le laisser seul, d'empêcher qu'il devienne un solitaire dans son coin. Elle voulait qu'il s'intègre à la Guilde, qu'importe la manière. Et quoi de mieux que de commencer par devenir ami avec les membres de son âge ? Ça n'aurait jamais gêné Grey si Natsu n'était pas aussi... lui. Regardant Titania et en prévision de l'interrogatoire musclé qui allait arriver et préférant sauver sa peau avant tout, Grey se contenta d'acquiescer en dodelinant de la tête de nombreuses fois, rapidement. Lui et Natsu, meilleurs amis ? Jamais ! Mais pas question de mourir, de multiples épées plantés dans le dos. Surtout le soir du réveillon de Noël. Ça ferait tâche dans le décor.

Natsu pris la chose avec beaucoup moins de recul et bien plus d'impulsivité. Après avoir vu son cadeau, créer une grimace écœurante et éloigner l'objet de lui, il s'apprêtait à crier sur Erza. Sans aucune prudence, avec toute la sincérité écœurante dont il était capable. Natsu avait vraiment besoin d'activer ses neurones, surtout dans des situations comme celle-là ! Le stupide. L'imbécile. L'idiot !

_**Le suicidaire. **_

Rapidement, mû par des réflexes de survie inestimables acquis au fil des années à côtoyer leur dangereuse amie commune, Grey attrapa l'allumette par les épaules en faisant de grands sourires à la rousse inquisitrice au regard incendiaire. Puis, s'approchant de Natsu, il lui chuchota vivement à l'oreille, pas trop près car ce bête avait une très bonne audition dû à sa condition de Dragon Slayer, d'un ton pressé et peu amène:** « Si tu veux survivre, garde ce truc au poignet au moins ce soir. Je veux pas crever par ta faute ! »**

Décidant finalement de suivre le chemin de la raison et de la survie, le petit garçon aux cheveux roses pâles finit par mettre le bracelet, essayant délibérément d'oublier ce qui était écrit dessus. Mettre un bracelet sans regarder, c'est plutôt pas facile. Surtout quand Titania commençait à soupirer, qu'il n'y arrivait pas et qu'elle commençait à s'impatienter. Grey finit par grogner et lui mettre directement, achevant de faire sourire Erza. Natsu se jura que, quand il sera plus fort, elle le payera !

* * *

Dans le reste de la Guilde, Makarof décorait un sapin gigantesque, verdoyant et enneigé grâce à un Grey heureux de fêter un Noël au chaud et non en plein hiver en entraînement avec Oul. Ainsi, le maître réputé, le nain de Fairy Tail, le détenteur du record de petitesse à la Guilde se transformait en géant afin de placer une étoile dorée, éclatante, sur le haut de l'arbre illuminé. Un spectacle magnifique dans le hall animé.

Tandis que Wakaba et Roméo discutaient joyeusement avec Mirajane, quand celle-ci ne slalomait pas entre les tables, d'un autre côté. Même Mystogan était passé plusieurs jours auparavant, laissant de petits cadeaux discrets derrière lui. Que dire, même Gildartz avait envoyé une lettre ! Bref, tout le monde s'amusait et participait, chacun avec son propre but : Offrir, partager ou boire selon Kana. Enfin presque. Le rouquin charmeur s'approcha de la table de cette dernière avec une manifeste envie de discuter. La brune ne le vit pas arriver.

**« Dis Kana, c'est quoi Noël ? »**

Étonnée, l'alcoolique lâcha son verre de champagne, oubliant même de pester contre l'interdiction de boire un autre alcool avant minuit – Mesure exceptionnelle prise pour que Kana reste sobre jusqu'à la fin du réveillon, au mieux, bien que les verres du liquide pétillant commençaient déjà à s'accumuler près d'elle. Sa résistance à l'alcool étant forte, la conscience de la brune était du moins encore limpide.

**« Tu ne sais pas ce qu'est Noël, Loki ? »**

Le roux dragueur était présent à la guilde depuis un peu plus de six mois et fêtait sa première fête ici. Un peu mystérieux, vite sympathique, Kana s'était lié d'amitié avec cette âme un peu perdue – après l'avoir frappée car il avait essayé de l'embobiner et de la draguer. Toujours est-il que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle remarquait une différence de coutumes entre eux deux. Il ne connaissait pas grand chose à la vie sociale des habitants de Fiore, comme s'il ne venait pas d'ici. Néanmoins, Kana n'avait jamais fait de remarques déplacer sur ce fait, ni aucunes questions. S'il voulait en parler, il le fera, se disait-elle. Mais là ! Noël ! N.O.Ë.L ! Il ne connaissait pas _**Noël **_?!

Perdu dans ses pensées, le dernier nouveau en date laissa son regard s'égarer sur l'étoile brillante fixée au sapin et répondit d'une voix égale :

**« C'est juste que.. On ne fêtait pas ce genre de chose par chez moi. »**

Un pincement au cœur, la grande brune, à peine sortie de l'adolescence, se demanda vaguement comment on pouvait ne pas fêter cette soirée heureuse, remplie d'espoir et de vœux. Même la non-présence de Gildartz ne l'empêchait pas de vivre pleinement cette journée et cette soirée. Elle mourrait d'envie de savoir quel genre de fêtes il avait chez lui, leur coutumes, leur tradition.. Et surtout d'où il venait, pour mieux comprendre tout ça. Mais tout se faisait en temps et en heure. La mage des cartes attendra encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit vraiment prêt. Pour l'instant, elle avait une éducation Noëlesque à lui donner ! Puis, subitement, un détail plutôt conséquent la frappa.

**« Attends, tu veux dire que tu ne sais pas pourquoi tu as reçu autant de cadeaux ?!**

**- Ah, il y avait une raison ? »** Demanda, malheureusement pour ses admiratrices, naïvement Loki avec un superbe sourire qui laissait douter sur son apparente innocence. Kana n'hésita pas à soupirer fortement. Elle n'était pas sorti de l'auberge, au contraire..

Tout le monde étant servi ou bien se débrouillant, Mirajane délaissa un peu son rôle de barmaid et céda à la demande générale. Se dirigeant vers la scène de la Guilde, prenant au passage une guitare et un micro, la représentante de Fairy Tail laissa sa douce voix emplit la salle enjouée de part en part. Un ton sobre, clair et qui touche les cœurs de ceux qui l'entende. Kana sourit et demanda simplement à Loki d'écouter et d'apprendre.

_**« Noël c'est comme un rythme de jazz, **_

_**Ça commence tout doucement..**_

_**On entend la contrebasse !**_

_**Comme le cœur d'un petit enfant ! »**_

Le refrain fut ensuite chanté par toute la guilde, sauf les Luxusiens ainsi que Loki, qui ne connaissait définitivement rien à tout ça. Aucun des précédents maîtres de la clef du Lion ne l'avait jamais appelé pour célébrer une quelconque fête. Encore moins Karen. C'est donc avec la vague à l'âme mais le regard curieux et pétillant que le roux écouta cette ferveur qui s'amplifiait chez chacun des chanteurs.

_**« Et sur ce rythme là, NOËL !**_

_**Chantez-tous avec moi.. NOËL ! »**_

Kana, d'un seul coup, éclata de rire devant son vis-à-vis. La bouille d'enfant chez le nouveau était simplement attendrissante au possible et sans nul doute que si une seule de ses fans avait été autorisée à rentrer dans l'enceinte de Fairy Tail et avait vu le visage expressif, sincère et non dragueur qu'il avait sur le moment.. Un défibrillateur aurait été nécessaire ! Finalement, la brune s'installa sur une chaise près de lui et commença à lui souffler les prochaines phrases de la chanson, faisant sourire véritablement ce dernier.

Au bout d'un court moment de joie, la chanson fut finie. Finalement, Loki se retourna vers sa comparse et lui demanda sérieusement : **« C'est quoi, Noël ? »**. Sa soif de savoir et l'envie d'appartenir à cette euphorie ambiante le poussa à franchir toute barrière et à demander à ce qu'on l'éclaire. Il n'avait pas honte, le Lion. Il était juste curieux. Kana, sans se moquer, consciente du trouble intérieur de son ami, lui répondit :

«** C'est tout ça, Noël. La joie, l'amour, l'amitié, la danse et le chant, le champagne et les petits fours. C'est à la fois les cadeaux et le sapin, les décorations enchanteresses dans la ville, les petits mots murmurés à l'oreille. C'est aussi les vœux des enfants, la bonne humeur et le partage. C'est un événement important pour tous, convivial et ravageur. **_**C'est tout ça, Noël.**_

**- Une telle fête.. Doit être vraiment resplendissante. J'aimerai fêter Noël un jour, avec vous tous. » **Déclara le Lion, faisant remonter ses lunettes au même moment. Le ton était égal, le regard caché. L'expression demeurait indéchiffrable.

**« Ton Q.I baisse vraiment au niveau de tes conquêtes, imbécile ! »** Claqua la langue de Kana, rapide et vicieuse. Puis, plus doucement, comme pour parler à un enfant, elle reprit : **« Tu es déjà en train de le fêter avec nous. »**

Un nouveau sourire, une compréhension dans leur deux yeux, un message non-dit à voix haute. C'était suffisant. D'un coup, alors que soudainement, chacun des deux ré-entendait tout autour d'eux, la brune se leva et cria **« Qu'on m'apporte du champagne, nous fêtons le premier Noël de Loki ! »,** une clameur ambiante s'éleva avec elle. Une simple raison de boire pour certains, un divertissement pour d'autres.. Pour tous, une envie de partager ce qui fait de Noël une chose extraordinaire.

**« Alors comme ça, tu ne connais pas Noël ? »** Demanda Mirajane au roux, avec un sourire de chat de Cheshire. Soudainement inquiet, avec un sourire crispé, ce dernier lui confirma cet état de fait. Puis il décala doucement, laissant la barman s'asseoir près de lui, sans rien tenter. Il n'était pas ce genre d'humeur là. Il profitait sincèrement de l'instant, s'amusant dans cette nouvelle petite famille. Elfman les rejoignit à la table, deux bières en mains.

**« Les Hommes boivent ! **» cria-t-il, joyeux, un peu dans les vapes lui aussi. Tout comme une bonne partie de la Guilde.

Après tout, les Esprits ne connaissaient pas grand chose du monde humain et finalement Loki s'en sorti mieux qu'il ne l'aurait cru au premier abord. Le regard malicieux de la mage ne le rassura pas et il préféra se retourner vers Kana, qui lui offrit soudainement à boire. Brusquement, un toast retentissant fut porté, dans un timing parfait.

Minuit. Noël était simplement là.

* * *

_25 décembre_

**« Dîtes, Natsu, Grey.. Une simple question, nécessaire. Où sont donc vos bracelets ?! » **

Le brun savait qu'ils auraient dû le garder juste un jour de plus.

Et zut..

* * *

L'esprit de Noël, c'est fini et son jeu de mot aussi ! ;) (Oui, je le jure. J'arrête avec mes jeux de mots. Surtout si c'est des titres de fic. *PAN*)


End file.
